The Heart Never Forgets
by Ashy
Summary: (Co-written with Kit Kat) 5XSP - Preventers Sally and Wufei fall in love with each other, though it seems all the odds are stacked against them. Then a greater calamity arises leaving Sally with one friend to turn to....
1. Default Chapter

The Heart Never Forgets by Kit Kat & Ashy  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE ( Ashy): Well, this fic was inspired by one of my dreams (too much cheese) weird, ne? I probably had an active mind that night. Anyway, it was a beautiful dream and I probably haven't recorded it as well as it really was...also, can we please say that we are not trying to bitchify Lady Une in this fic, character behavior is all significant to the plot- line.  
  
DISCLAIMER: These Gundam Wing characters are NOT ours, they are © SOTSU AGENCY- SUNRISE - ANB. Yeah, and the song ain't ours either, it's from the LeAnn Rimes album Sittin on Top of the World . And this isn't a songfic btw.  
  
WARNINGS: Hmm, not really for kiddies as there are some adult situations, though nothing terribly explicit. No lemon and in our opinion, no lime either but others may think differently.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The heart never forgets  
  
No the heart never forgets  
  
You can find someone and live your life  
  
Put an old memory out of your mind  
  
But the heart never forgets...  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve AC 200  
  
  
  
The red-headed eleven-year-old gripped the door frame as she moved into the living room. Her adoptive mother was seated on the sofa, staring intently at some crumpled photos resting on her palms.  
  
" Mother...have you just returned from the Preventer Headquarters?" the girl inquired. "Are some of your agents out on a mission right now? At Christmas?"  
  
The woman silently turned and hastily stuffed the photos back into the box lying beside her.  
  
" What were those?" the girl wanted to know. She walked unsteadily towards her senior. It had been a while since she had left the prison of her wheelchair but despite physiotherapy, her footsteps were still wavering.  
  
" Nothing, nothing, Mariemaia," the women replied shortly. " Nothing you need to know of."  
  
Mariemaia Kushrenada cast a knowing glance upon her adoptive mother. She knew who was in those photos. She knew by the expression on her face when she gazed at them. By the way she smiled vaguely, then the smile would dissolve to unshed tears. The photos were of her father. Mariemaia knew little of the man but she knew Lady Une had loved him deeply.  
  
Mariemaia gazed at her reflection in one of the baubles on the Christmas tree. This time of year was always an uphill struggle for Une. The young girl wasn't entirely sure why. When the Preventers celebrated Christmas - with the exception of Wufei Chang - Une never wanted to join in the festivities. The only thing she would do was isolate herself.  
  
" Mother, can we hold a party this year?" Mariemaia pleaded. " I think I deserve it. At school, I was made class president. The teachers have high hopes for me. I'm going to be big!"  
  
" You always did want authority, didn't you, Mariemaia?" Une mumbled.  
  
The girl's expression dropped. Mariemaia had thought that the past was dead and buried, just like her father. Why did Une always behave pleasantly then abruptly change at the worst possible moments? She'd been this way for weeks. This time, there was no evidence of her changing back...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Sally Po glanced around at who was uttering the moaning sound. It was a man - a young man. About twenty-five - her age. He was nursing a gunshot wound and writhing in agony. He was distinctly the enemy.  
  
" Help....help....you woman....help....I'm gonna die....I've got children.....at home.....I can't die.....help."  
  
Sally looked him in the eyes, pleading with her for mercy, reaching out to her. She hastily glanced around the darkened corridor for the sight of anyone else. The bomb threat issued by the Preventers had been successful. The enemy had retreated, though not without a fight.  
  
She crushed her loyalties and knelt beside the stranger, supporting him on her shoulder and assessing his injuries. She knew from being a military doctor that these were fatal. He wouldn't survive, but she could not desert him in his final moments.  
  
" Thank you..." he answered, "..for your kindness...I hope...my children have a ...good Christmas...every...child...needs a ...father..."  
  
Sally's days as a doctor had strengthened her emotions against the horror of death but this time the sorrow was overwhelming. It was unbearable. She battled against her tears.  
  
He slipped away a few moments later. Sally had barely time to regain her composure when footsteps hammered along the corridor and rounded the corner. It was another man. She squinted into the dim light for the Preventer symbol on the uniform. Her blood drained when she realised she was face to face with another of the enemy. He noticed immediately her Preventer badge.  
  
" It's a shame you'll die a traitor," he sneered, cocking his gun. Sally sprang to her feet but before she had a chance to retaliate, he pulled the trigger and she crumpled to the ground.  
  
Amid her gasps, she saw her foe pick up his fallen comrade and exit, not even checking whether she was dead or not. Perhaps he was still wary of the bomb. Painfully, she shuffled to the wall and clasped her bleeding side, snatching at her breaths. The sight of the vacant walls was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The Preventers dashed aboard their aircrafts. There were two crafts, one piloted by Noin and Zechs, carrying numerous other agents, and the other by Sally and Wufei, which carried only supplies. Wufei noticed the first craft prepare to take to the sky but panicked, noticing Sally had not returned from the building.  
  
" Zechs! Zechs!" he called furiously through the com. " Do you read me? Don't take off yet - Preventer Water is not present."  
  
" Roger," Zechs responded, removing his hands from the controls.  
  
Wufei waited another five minutes, knowing they could not stick around too long or the enemy may attack the aircrafts.  
  
" Wufei, do you read me?" Zechs called back. " Is Sally safe?"  
  
" No. She has not emerged," the Chinese pilot replied. " We must wait..."  
  
" We can't!" Zechs responded urgently. " It's taking a risk. Une said - "  
  
" I don't care about Une!" Wufei hissed back. " Go on, leave this place. I'll stay behind and look for Sally!"  
  
Wufei deserted his aircraft and bolted towards the side entrance of the base. He gripped his gun fiercely, though he knew the enemy troops had all been scattered.  
  
He ran frantically down the corridors, calling Sally's name desperately. He found her by pure chance by stumbling over her quite literally.  
  
" Ooouch," Sally murmured as she felt a foot jab her in the ribs. Her eyes tried to focus on who it was. Another enemy perhaps? Were they going to kill her this time?  
  
She closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she thought would be dealt to her. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms grip her tightly and whoever it was examine her injury with a horrified gasp. She knew the sound of his voice and his distinctive scent, one she couldn't describe to others. It was Wufei. He had come to rescue her... again..like he'd done so many times over the years."  
  
" Sally! You stupid, foolish woman. Who did this!" he exclaimed. " Tell me. Tell me and I will kill them!"  
  
Sally wasn't listening. She let her head drop against his chest, amused by her own thoughts. Maybe she was getting close to death and becoming sentimental about the special things in her life. There weren't many special things...the war....the deaths....but there was someone who could always amuse her with his odd little ways, the person who held her right now. Now at almost twenty-one years of age, he was a good few inches taller than her. Not quite how he was when they'd met though his outlook was much the same.  
  
Wufei was close to tears. His mind was relaying the fateful scene from his past - such along time ago - yet only yesterday. The scene when he lost her...in the field of flowers. He might not have really loved her, but he had lost her nonetheless. He had been too weak then...he was too weak now...  
  
" Sally," he uttered hoarsely, pressing his hand against the wound to hold in the blood. She winced at this. " Don't go. Please don't die..."  
  
" Wufei...I'm...not...gonna die...I..p..p..promise," she replied. She wasn't. She wasn't going to be picked off that easily.  
  
" Sally...you just can't leave me....if you do I will be very angry...because I need you."  
  
His voice was shrill now, child-like in the silent hall. He clung onto her as if she was the last person in the world. In his world, this was true.  
  
" Wufei, you're a strong man, you don't need anyone....not..not..even me..."  
  
" I'm a weak person, you hear me - a WEAKLING...shall I tell you how I know? - because I have battled and tried...but every time I....I fall in love with you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sally closed her eyes as the blood-loss began to stupefy her. " Wufei...don't be ashamed of love...it's a strong thing...a very strong thing..."  
  
He hadn't finished; " I decided never, NEVER to feel this way but you have made it very difficult not to!"  
  
His tone was agitated. Sally couldn't decide in her lethargic state whether he was angry at her or at himself. She was losing the strength to speak. " Wufei...."  
  
She could feel his warm breath on her face and his tears against her skin. And then his lips on hers. She lost her senses moments later.  
  
She came to at the site of an aircraft standing alone. She was being carried through the rain which beat down against her face. "Wufei...." she murmured again.  
  
Wondering whether he must be hurting her, he grasped her more gently. Sally's head was on his shoulder, her braids dangling down his back, matted and soggy. She almost smiled, remembering how he used to be. Right now, even when in perfect health, she couldn't lift him if she tried, yet he carried her as if she were a mere feather.  
  
" Sally, you must make it," he reminded her, trampling through the wet foliage to the craft. " If you do not, I shall die a very ill-fated man."  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Three weeks later  
  
Wufei knocked on the door of Sally's apartment and waited anxiously for her answer. He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as she opened it.  
  
" Hello, Wufei," she said brightly. Seeing his look of concern and loose hair, it was obvious he'd made this visit a priority. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Are you?" he replied, surveying her cotton shirt and white bandage wrapped around her slender waist.  
  
" Fine, fine," Sally assured him, waving her hand in dismissal. " I'm a big girl, I can handle a little gunshot. It's almost healed now anyway."  
  
Wufei admired her strength, but sighed deeply. " Can I come in, I wanted to talk to you about something..." he finally spoke up, keeping his eyes fixed on his feet.  
  
Sally's brow furrowed but she smiled anyway and stood aside to let him pass. Wufei walked stiffly into the living room and seated himself on the couch. He began kneading his hands and the corners of his mouth twitched uneasily. Sally sat beside him and studied the young man's expression. She'd known Wufei long enough to know he was troubled by something.  
  
" Tell me, what is it? Do you feel bad that you didn't rescue me sooner?" she asked gently. " Because it wasn't your fault. I was foolish, really, for attempting to help that man."  
  
" You always had more compassion than I," Wufei answered distantly, then turned to face her. " And please don't try to deceive me, woman. I think you know what I want to say."  
  
" I..um...is it about what you said to me back then?" Sally asked." Because I know under that kind of pressure people sometimes do and say things they regret."  
  
" I do regret it," Wufei replied. " But not because I didn't mean every word, but because I have no right to you. I let my own wife die. I know that I was only fourteen then - but I told you before all those years ago, I'm just a weakling."  
  
" And what did I tell you all those years ago?" Sally reminded him, a warm smile creeping over her features.  
  
Wufei shrugged as if he couldn't remember. She knew he did, he just wouldn't admit it.  
  
" I told you that your strength comes from in here," she repeated, pressing her hand against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her palm.  
  
" Ah, now I remember," Wufei replied, as if it was some new revelation.  
  
" You have to refuse to let your past make you suffer," Sally told him earnestly. " And you have to remember that you were as good as a child then but now you are an adult, you cannot continue to punish yourself for the events of your youth."  
  
Wufei lifted his gaze to her liquid eyes, so clear and blue - like water itself. He'd always though Preventer Water was the perfect name for her, as like water, Sally showed him his true reflection.  
  
" Did you love her?" Sally asked, wondering if he was still brooding over the loss of Mieran.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Your wife."  
  
" Not as I should have done," Wufei answered grimly. " But I guess you can't help who you fall in love with and who you don't."  
  
Instantly, his jet eyes began to cloud over and Sally saw teardrops begin to emerge, then roll down his cheeks. He attempted to wipe them away, ashamed of himself for surrendering to weakness, but she took his hand gently.  
  
" It's all right, Wufei," she soothed him. " You were only children. You can't condemn yourself. I won't let you."  
  
" Do you still judge me as a boy because I want you to judge me as the man I am now," Wufei relied, his voice finally cracking.  
  
Sally leaned back against the cushions and brushed away the stray tears that trailed down his face. " Wufei, I don't judge you at all."  
  
He smiled weakly and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Sally, controlled entirely by her emotions, began to stroke his ebony hair. She knew Wufei would never take affection from a woman but with her he was almost a completely different person - almost. Or maybe she just managed to ignore his faults. And despite how she had tried to battle against it, she adored him more each day that passed.  
  
Wufei exhaled, then turned to face Sally, sliding his arms around her back. Then he leant forward and pressed his lips firmly on hers.  
  
Sally felt an impulse of shivers up and down her spine and she knew what she was doing was wrong, though she was powerless to stop it. She couldn't resist even if she had wanted. Right now, she wanted nothing else in the world but to hold his strong body close and remind herself that she had helped to make this man what he was now.  
  
As their kiss deepened, Sally momentarily freed herself from his clinch. " Wufei, I think we should stop this," she declared. " You and I both know this is not at all honorable. It would be wrong of me to let you continue."  
  
" You're not my teacher," he responded, burying his head in her throat and kissing the ivory skin on her neck. He was aware that despite everything, she liked it.  
  
" I know I'm not your teacher," Sally answered, shaking her head. " But I have always felt it my duty to take care of your heart. It is a duty I have always cherished."  
  
Wufei let out a small sigh and rested his hands on her flushed cheeks. " Don't you see, I only want to take care of you," he insisted. " Tell me, who has ever taken care of you, Sally?"  
  
It was Sally's turn to sigh. " No-one."  
  
" Then let me."  
  
Wufei drew her close again and this time she relented. He tingled at the feeling of her cool fingers tracing his spine and he loved the way her lips felt against his own. Strong but still so gentle and tender. Like Sally herself.  
  
He knew full well the dishonor of his actions but this feeling was just too new to him and he didn't want to let it dissolve. He had let Mieran go and what if Sally disappeared too? This was different - Mieran was a companion but he had never achingly loved her - not like he loved Sally Po.  
  
He savoured the feeling as she played her fingers through his hair and returned his kisses wholeheartedly. He couldn't allow himself to do anything other than pull her closer and closer until their heartbeats merged.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Lady Une strode up to the front door of Sally's apartment, seeking to speak with her about a new mission she was going to assign her on as soon as she had recovered from her ordeal. She rapped on the door and hearing no answer after a good ten minutes, wondered whether Sally might be in some sort of distress. Sally had been instructed not to leave the building and it was unlikely she would deliberately disobey. Une knew Sally valued doctor's orders, being a former surgeon herself.  
  
Finally, Une forced her way into the apartment, uninvited, and it did not take long for her to comprehend the scene before her eyes, even if the subjects had managed to disguise it a little.  
  
" It's not...what it seems," Sally mumbled, not daring to meet Une's fiery eyes.  
  
" I think it's exactly what it looks like," Une answered in a militant tone, casting a fierce glare at Wufei who scowled. " I shan't be taking this kind of unprofessional behavior lightly."  
  
Having just spoken these words, she turned on her heel and marched out of the apartment, securing the door behind her. Once out in the open air, she let the bitter tears spill freely from her eyes.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
'Just a couple more minutes', Sally thought with a wave of relief. Just a couple more minutes and the usual Preventers morning briefing would be over. Then she could escape from Une, for a while anyway. So far, the meeting had progressed without incident and her boss had said nothing of her and Wufei's 'scandal' but it could only be a matter of time before their sins caught up with them.  
  
"..................and before I draw to a close, I would just like to add that as members of the Preventers, each and every one of you have a duty to perform both professionally and sensibly not only when carrying out missions but off-duty also. The majority of you adhere to these guidelines successfully but it would do a few select members of our team good to take note of that - isn't that right, Sally Po and Chang Wufei?"  
  
Almost every neck in the room craned to the direction of Sally and Wufei. A few chortled, but most just looked downright confused.  
  
" I suppose you are all wondering what I'm talking about." Une continued pressing her advantage. " I was very unfortunate last night to witness a scene which can only be described as most unchaste and immoral - to say the least. I would like to remind all of you that if I happen to catch anyone else acting out of turn in the way in which Mr Chang and Miss Po were, the consequences will be most dire. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Echoes of " Yes ma'am" resounded around the conference hall. Sally could only mumble incoherently. She was still acutely aware of the inquisitive gazes both she and Wufei were attracting, having been under Une's line of fire. As everyone stood up to file out in an orderly fashion, Sally almost dashed to the exit, unable to contain her humilation any longer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
" Wey hey!"  
  
" Go on, Chang!"  
  
" Didn't know you had it in ya, pal!"  
  
" You dark horse! Why didn't you tell us you were going to seduce Sally Po? Or was it a closely guarded secret?"  
  
Wufei sighed in exasperation. All day long, no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, he had been the target of crude and spirited remarks from silly young Preventer agents. And worse still, he hadn't seen Sally since she had hurried out of the door at the end of the meeting that morning. He had considered going after her but came to the conclusion that this would only aggravate the situation further.  
  
Safely hidden in the ladies room, Sally splashed more water on her face to hide the tracks of her tears.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Sally Po! she silently admonished. It was just a mistake, that's all. You never meant to go that far and neither did he. What you did was wrong- very wrong. It was not professional as Preventers and was totally against Wufei's code of honor. Une was quite within her right to reveal us!  
  
But still she couldn't suppress the burning feeling of anger in the pit of her stomach at Une's betrayal. She wouldn't have minded as much if she had berated them in private but announcing it to all the Preventers was way off the mark. And what would Noin think of her now?  
  
The door gently creaked open, making Sally start in shock.  
  
" Don't worry, Sal It's only me," Noin said softly as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Sally turned her head away towards the wall. Somehow, she just couldn't bear to look her loyal companion in the eye right now.  
  
" Why Sally? Why?" Noin inquired.  
  
" Is there ever a reason for such things?" Sally replied weakly. " We didn't mean for it to happen - honest. Get real, it's not as if we committed a vile murder or something. It's not a hanging offence."  
  
" It is in Wufei's code of honor," Noin shot back. " Boy, he must really be head over heels in love to break it into pieces for you."  
  
" I told you. It was just a meaningless fling," Sally retorted.  
  
" Oh, come off it, Sal. You may be a lot of things but one thing you'll never be is a good liar. I know you mean just as much to each other as Zechs and I."  
  
Sally's iron resolve finally crumbled.  
  
" Okay," she admitted, somewhat defeatedly. " There is some truth to what you're saying. I do love Wufei very much and I know he feels the same way but getting involved any further would mean putting both our careers on the line. Meaningless fling or no meaningless fling, what we both did was not right and will never happen again, despite our strong feelings for each other."  
  
" Tell that to Une." With that, Noin promptly left the room, leaving Sally to gaze in hurt and confusion once again at the blank walls.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Wufei stalked down the hall, having just recieved a message from Lady Une to report to her office. For once, he hoped it was word of a mission and not some kind of rebuke.  
  
Waiting outside was Sally, leaning against the wall, looking anything but casual. She glanced at the floor when she noticed him approach.  
  
" So you got the same message too, huh?" Wufei demanded. " Were you too scared to go into the office by yourself, woman?"  
  
" No," Sally growled. " I thought I'd wait for you as I didn't think you'd have the nerve to enter either without me."  
  
She hated behaving like this around him but he was being so impossible. She thought he'd once and for all refrained from calling her 'woman' but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she had been wrong about the whole thing. Maybe she hated him.  
  
He rested his arm assuringly on her shoulder and reached for the door knob. He grinned faintly at her. Okay, she loved him.  
  
The door of the office abruptly opened and Une appeared in the doorway, hands on hips.  
  
" In!" she ordered.  
  
Once inside the four walls of Une's office, Wufei's mood returned to the black it had been since that morning. Une promptly seated herself at her desk, and gazed menacingly at the two stood before her. Sally refused to look her in the eye but Wufei took the opposite approach, unleashing all his arrogance in his poisonous glare.  
  
" So?" Une began, donning her steely spectacles.  
  
Sally would dearly have loved to say, " So what?" but kept silent. She had the feeling anything she said to Une at this moment in time would be the wrong thing. It was better just to remain as quiet as possible and sit it out. Wufei didn't think so.  
  
" What are you getting at, Onna?" Wufei spat. He obviously hadn't forgotten about his humiliation that morning.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN THAT INSOLENT MANNER!" Une bellowed, banging her fist on her desk. Several items toppled off it and crashed to the floor. Sally shuddered, silently willing Wufei not to make too much of a scene.  
  
" Une, please don't-"  
  
" Quiet, Sally! Now!"  
  
" Don't speak to my Sally in that way!" Wufei growled.  
  
" Oh, she's your Sally now is she?" Une's tone was mocking and scornful. " Now what I'm getting at is that two of my most senior, reliable and trusted Preventers violated their positions in the most dishonorable of ways. I completely trusted you both as partners and colleagues but it appears that as soon as the rubber hits the road you cannot even behave in a mature and responsible fashion! "  
  
" Une, it won't happen again, I promise!" Sally insisted. She hated grovelling to Lady Une when she was acting in such a manner. The quiet, gentle Une she used to know was much more amicable. The Une who used be her friend.  
  
" Too right, it won't happen again," Une snapped. " Because I am seperating the pair of you until I see fit to change the verdict. How I do know you might not succumb to each others' charms on your next mission and end up failing it? I want you to have no contact with each other of any kind until further notice! Do I make myself clear? Do I?"  
  
" This is an injustice!" Wufei roared. " You don't extend the same treatment to Zechs and Noin, do you? How is this different?"  
  
" So far, Zechs and Noin have given me no reason to," Une said coolly. " I think both of them show more restraint, dignity and honor than the pair of you! You are a vile hypocrite, Wufei Chang, and there's a word for women like you, Sally Po - it's called slut- dirty SLUT!"  
  
Sally's face crumpled and she burst into tears, fleeing from the office, slamming the door forcefully behind her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Wufei was engraged. Anger was coursing through his body like poison. He looked ready to breathe fire.  
  
" How dare you sit there Une, as if you have no reason to be condemned!" he screeched. " You have so many things on your conscience, as I have, as everybody has!"  
  
" Wufei.....!"  
  
" I could just leave the Preventers right now, but I'm not going to be a weakling and yield to your vicious remarks!" Wufei declared.  
  
" Always ranting on about honor and justice, Wufei, aren't you?" Une replied sharply. "But when it all comes down to it, you're no better than..than - "  
  
" Treize," Wufei finished her sentence.  
  
Lady Une's eyes began to blaze with an inferno even Wufei had never seen before. " How....how...DARE you...." she choked. Wufei could see she was weakening.  
  
" Mr Treize has..nothing to do with this...," Une carried on.  
  
Wufei spied the small framed photo of Treize Une so dearly treasured, which had fallen to the floor in her previous outburst. He knelt down and picked it up.  
  
" Give me that!" Une demanded.  
  
Wufei smirked and decided to deliver the final blow, the way Une had done to Sally. " Lady Une, you were never worthy of Treize - EVER. You will always be a weak, bitter woman. He didn't even have the will to live for you.."  
  
" Stop..stop..." Lady Une pleaded, tears rolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
Wufei glared at her, triumphant contempt in his expression. He raised his arm and flung the photo at the wall. The glass frame smashed into countless fragments.  
  
" You will pay dearly for that..." Une snarled amid her heartbroken tears.  
  
Wufei said nothing, turning on his heel and exiting the office. Lady Une knelt, retching among the shards of glass, damaged, just like her soul. "Mister Treize..." she muttered, " please tell me Wufei's words weren't true.....talk to me my dear Treize.....I miss you..."  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, the incident between Sally and Wufei was old news. Consequently most of the vicious teasing had died down, as word of new trouble had arose in a neighbouring city.  
  
Une was still remarkably cold towards Sally and didn't even attempt to see reason with Wufei. He had been put on training duty for the new recruits, where as Sally was heading for a mission, accompanied by Noin and Zechs. They were staying undercover in a hotel, whilst monitoring the growing reports of hostility in a particular town. There had been threats of rioting and civilians had been concerned it may lead to something more serious.  
  
So far, for the first few days, there had been no cause for apprehension. The three Preventers were wondering whether it would be best to return to the headquarters, regarding it as a false alarm.  
  
" Okay, we're leaving this place today!" Zechs announced in a growling tone, walking into Sally and Noin's shared hotel room. " There's obviously no need to remain here."  
  
" I certainly looks that way," Sally agreed.  
  
Zechs seemed particularly irritable as he slouched down on the sofa, brushing his long flaxen hair out of his eyes. He clutched his stomach every so often and held his breath.  
  
Sally suspected something was wrong with Zechs. This morning, Noin had gotten out of bed and had spent the last half hour throwing up in the bathroom. She was still inside there and unpleasant noises could be heard through the wall.  
  
Zechs suddenly began to retch. " Lu! Quick, get out of the bathroom!" he demanded, drumming on the door. " I'm about to....!"  
  
Noin showed no signs of evacuating the bathroom, so Sally guided Zechs to the garbage can, in which he vomited heartily. She brushed her hand over his forehead and felt the prickly heat of his skin.  
  
" Looks like you two have caught a bug of some sort," Sally said sympathetically. "Perhaps it's a good thing we have no further demands here."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
  
  
Once they had returned, a few days later, Zechs and Noin seemed to have fully recovered from their sickly ordeal. Sally felt it was only by good fortune that she had averted it. This really brought no consolation to her current state of affairs., though.  
  
Whilst on her mission, the whole dilemma with Zechs and Noin had prevented her from thinking much of her former partner. She had spotted Wufei a few times at the headquarters but she had not been within communication distance of him.  
  
She wondered whether she ought to have visited his apartment to smooth a few things over, tell him to stop feeling guilty, tell him it was all her fault. The problem lay in the fact they hadn't reached a conclusion as to where their relationship was heading. Maybe they never would.  
  
Sally pushed all these kind of thoughts out of her mind. She knew that she and Wufei were avoiding each other for the sake of their careers. That and the fact neither of them could face another confrontation with an acutely angry Lady Une.  
  
She lay outstretched on her bed, sighing into her pillow. Shafts of morning light lit up her carpet. A hard days work at the Preventers office lay ahead of her. Sally detested staring at a computer screen dawn till dusk, save for when she ate lunch with Noin. It made her feel sick...  
  
Sick! As if the thought had triggered something inside her, she felt her stomach lurch and blood pound in her ears. Reading the signs that told her she was going to vomit, she launched herself from where she was laying and almost dived into the bathroom.  
  
Sally never did make it into work. Cursing herself for succumbing to the stomach bug of her friends, she ducked her head into the toilet bowl where she threw up for the rest of the morning....an action repeated the next day....and the next....and the next......and all the following week.....  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Two weeks later, Noin secured the lock on her apartment door and casually headed towards Sally's apartment. She hoped Sally was feeling better and would be well enough to accompany her to work. The two friends usually freely went in and out of each other's residences and owned a key for both.  
  
Noin tapped on Sally's door just to warn her she was going to enter. There was no answer. She knocked again, this time a little louder. Nothing.  
  
Noin finally took advantage of her liberties and unlocked the door, fearing Sally's condition might have deteriorated - either that or she'd slept in.  
  
" Sal? Are you there?" she called, trying to inject some cheeriness into her voice. There was still no answer.  
  
Preventer Fire noticed her companion's bedroom door was tightly closed and she was sure she could here the muffled sound of crying. Gulping, she took a chance and gingerly eased herself into Sally's bedroom. The curtains were still drawn and the room was dim, save for a small ray of morning light poking through the cracks.  
  
There, Noin found her friend laid crumpled on her cot, staring at the ceiling. Her blue eyes were wide and vacant and the small beam of light illuminated her cheeks, on which were the definite tracks of tears.  
  
A little startled by Noin's sudden appearance, Sally turned her face towards her. Sympathy glowed in Noin's eyes as she saw how deathly pale and sick Sally looked. Noin wasn't sure whether it was just the light but Sally's face looked almost green. It didn't seem fair that she had nursed Noin and Zechs back to health when they had been sick, then suffered afterwards for so long herself. Injustice, Wufei would have said.  
  
" Oh, still not feeling any better?" Noin asked, knowing it was a silly question, though she wasn't quite sure what to say. Sally only shrugged. This woman was behaving so unlike Sally. It wasn't like her to wallow in her misfortunes or indulge her sickness. She was a fighter, so what had caused her defeat?  
  
Noin pondered on what else could be wrong. " Look, Sal, I know Une was pretty hard on you about the incident with Wufei but - "  
  
" Shut up! SHUT UP and leave me alone!" Sally hissed, turning her face towards the wall and burying herself under her quilt like a child.  
  
Noin was stunned. She backed towards the door and felt a number of emotions - anger, hurt but most of all confusion. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Noin heard her friend resume her sobbing.  
  
Suddenly, a thought entered Noin's mind: maybe Sally was taking something - some kind of drugs - anti-depressants maybe, that were having an effect on her. But why would she be taking any drugs? Despite being in poor health, she'd seemed fine only yesterday. She was probably pining for Wufei. They hadn't exactly spoken much lately.  
  
Anyhow, Noin was determined not to leave the apartment when her friend was in such a state. She headed for Sally's bathroom, hoping to find the culprits in one of the cabinets.  
  
As she entered the small bathroom, Noin was struck with horror at what she saw lying next to the sink. She picked up the small empty box and stared at it with a growing feeling of dread. Worse than any drugs. Worse.  
  
" Sally!" Noin called, sternly, marching back into Sally's dorm. Sally turned momentarily and cringed when her eyes caught sight of what her friend was holding.  
  
" It's not..."  
  
" I want the truth from you," Noin replied, gently, but still retaining her firm tone.  
  
Sally's mouth hung open as if she wanted to say something but could not frame the words. Instead, she pulled the quilt over herself again and turned away.  
  
Noin's voice softened. " You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
Sally began to weep again. Noin saw the body under the quilt trembling as it was racked with sobs. She didn't even bother to deny it.  
  
" I guess I don't even need to ask who the father is, do I?" Noin continued, trying to keep her voice from quivering. The dark-haired woman perched herself on the edge of the bed and pulled the quilt back a little to reveal the other woman's tears. " Oh, Sally, why? Why? I thought you were the sensible level-headed one!"  
  
Sally pulled herself up to a sitting position and snatched a pillow to cling onto. She leant her head forward and cried into the material.  
  
" I'm a wreck," she admitted. " What am I going to do? If Une finds out she'll - "  
  
" I promise not to tell her," Noin stated.  
  
" Not Zechs, either!" Sally added. " If you do, I shall never forgive you. I'm biding my time. And I am NOT going to tell Wufei."  
  
" I promise not to say a word," Noin sighed. " But how long do you expect to keep this up? Une's already began to notice you've been slacking off work and coming in late, claiming to be ill then behaving perfectly well the rest of the day. Morning sickness, isn't it?"  
  
" I ...don't...know what I shall do."  
  
" You know you don't have to do this, Sally," Noin reminded her. " I could cover for you. You could go have - "  
  
" An abortion. That's what you were going to say," Sally replied, sneering.  
  
" It's not that I exactly support these issues but it might be the only way - "  
  
" Answer me this, Noin," Sally cut her off. " Would you EVER consider aborting Zechs' child?"  
  
Noin was silent. Then she shook her head. " No. Never. I'd rather die myself than deliberately lose Zechs' child."  
  
" Well then you know how I feel," Sally answered, choking back her sobs. " If I did that, I would never forgive myself. It would just kill Wufei. I couldn't live my life knowing I'd caused him the potential for an extra heartache whether he knew of it or not."  
  
" But what about you?" Noin said. " I know you always put him first and I know you've always cared for him, even when he was a teenager, even if it was in a different way. But you can't keep nurturing him and forgetting your own needs."  
  
" And you think getting an abortion is what I need?" Sally replied curtly.  
  
" I didn't say that - ."  
  
" No. I can't, Noin and I don't want to. I want to keep the baby. And I only want the two of us know about it and no-one else," Sally pleaded.  
  
" You have to tell Wufei, you can't keep something like this a secret from him. He's the father for goodness sakes," Noin urged.  
  
" I don't expect him to play the role of the doting father....he's too spirited to be tied down with a child," Sally answered. " He has too much still to accomplish..."  
  
" Sally, stop letting him off the hook - he IS NOT a kid anymore, he's an ADULT who has done something very irresponsible. You do not owe him a free life," Noin said.  
  
" Don't tell him, I'll tell him when I feel ready," Sally said quietly.  
  
Noin reached out and hugged her friend. " It's okay, I respect your wishes. We'll get through this somehow. I'll stick by you, like always, huh?"  
  
Sally knew in her heart of hearts that Noin's words were sensible ones and that Wufei should face the consequences of his actions as well as her. He had told her to judge him as a man and that's exactly what she knew she must do.  
  
End of part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
July 1st AC 201  
  
Wufei sat glued to his seat, barely aware of his surroundings. His mind was roaming over so many thoughts, always circling back to one image. A recollection of how his life had never been the same since he had fallen in love with Sally Po.  
  
He couldn't quite remember the first time he had began to look at her in a different light. He had pondered what there really was to like about women. Zechs was obviously smitten with Noin, and he could not comprehend why. In his eyes, Lucrezia Noin was a weakling, incapable - like every woman, despite proving this philosophy wrong on many occasions. Then, he had wondered about Sally. In what way was she any different? But there was a way, he had known there was a way....  
  
Perhaps it had been when he had fallen ill with a fever once and she had pressed her lips on his forehead. As a former doctor, she had known this was a quick way to test whether his temperature had altered, though with a pang of guilt, he had found himself wishing she would keep them there just a little longer.  
  
Sally had always stood by him, even when others didn't. When they called him an arrogant coward, Sally would always stand up for him, and heal his wounds.  
  
Wufei had begun to regard her as 'his' property and had become threatened and prickly even when she was conversing with other Preventer men on a work basis. When he had demonstrated his displeasure, Sally had replied coolly: " What's wrong, Wu - jealous, huh?" He had glowered at her and called her a " Stupid senseless onna" the way he always did when he knew Sally was damn right...  
  
Wufei missed her, he really missed her...  
  
" WUFEI CHANG!" a school ma'am voice yelled, breaking through his train of thought.  
  
Wufei grunted and focused himself on the platform before him, on which stood an exasperated Lady Une. She narrowed her eyes, obviously desiring a meek repentance. He wasn't going to apologise to a woman.  
  
" I doubt you have been listening to a WORD I have been saying, have you?" Une bellowed. The select group of twenty Preventers shuffled irritably, glaring at the Chinese man for setting Une off on one of her rants.  
  
Wufei remembered why he was here. He had vaguely heard Une talk of a twelve week mission on some sort of remote island where a group of people had been building a base, lethal weapons, threatening war.....he got the idea.....  
  
" Don't fool yourselves - this mission is going to be a dangerous one...," Une continued, choosing to ignore Wufei on this occasion. " I will expect a full report on your return of the strategies and plans this faction have..."  
  
Wufei yawned loudly.  
  
"....And if you would grace us with your consciousness, Mr Chang....I would like to add that this rather lengthy mission will not be in vain....by gaining this information, we will find the best way to prevent their agenda from being followed - as that is why they call us the Preventers, believe it or not!"  
  
When Une had finished speaking, and as the group filed out of the room, Wufei could only focus his mind on one thought. As from tomorrow, he would be separated from Sally Po for at least three months. It would feel like forever.  
  
Alone in the hall, Lady Une sighed to herself. She was well aware this mission could have disastrous consequences for those involved, something she hadn't quite enforced in her meeting. These agents would be gone for longer than any of them had been used to before. It would be an extensive amount of time before - if - they ever stepped foot in the Preventer headquarters again. That was the simple reason why she had sent Wufei Chang.  
  
" I know you would think badly of me for this, Mister Treize," Une confessed, " but right now, I am past caring..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Sally Po drummed on her keyboard furiously. The July whether made it unbearably hot. The upper-bodies of the other agents, including Noin were clad only in shirts to lessen the heat.  
  
Sally was forced to wear her jacket over hers. She had traded her more fitted jacket for a looser one, for the purpose of disguising her swelling abdomen. Now, at slightly over five months pregnant, the evidence was becoming dangerously noticeable. She hoped she'd escaped so far. As far as Sally knew, only Noin was aware of her situation.  
  
' I am not going to see Wufei for twelve weeks....he is leaving today....' Sally reminded herself. ' I will miss him terribly...though at least we shan't have to pussy-foot round each other for a while.'  
  
Sally fixed her eyes on her screen, trying to hold back the tightening in her throat. ' It's just these stupid hormones,' she told herself. ' Making me feel so melancholy..'  
  
Noin turned her head from the monitor of her machine, seeing Sally wipe tears from her eyes. She reached over and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. " It's okay, Sal, I'll go fetch you some lunch."  
  
" I don't want ANY food," was the dull reply. " I told you, I'm not eating. You know why."  
  
" Sally Po, " Noin answered in an exasperated tone. " I can't believe you used to call yourself a doctor."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Wufei inhaled a deep breath as he prepared to board the aircraft, taking him on his next assignment. The others were fussing with issues such as supplies for the journey and during their time there.  
  
" Wufei!" a voice called from a distance.  
  
Wufei turned to see his Sally hurrying over to him. There was something constricted about the way she was running, though he could not put his finger on it. And why was she wearing that jacket as if it was the middle of winter?  
  
He pushed those petty, meaningless thoughts from his mind as he turned to face her. Still, he could not escape from the notion that something wasn't quite right about her. Her face was pallid and her eyes lacked a certain sparkle. Her hair was hanging loose and limply about her shoulders. In short, she looked exhausted.  
  
" Sally, are you in poor health?" Wufei inquired, concern in his expression.  
  
" No, I'm in perfect health," Sally replied. For any expectant mother, that was. It was true, though, that she hadn't slept properly for ages and had skipped many a meal to try and make herself look as thin as possible. The stress she was under suppressed her appetite anyway.  
  
" I don't believe you, woman," Wufei said back.  
  
" My name is S-A-L-L-Y," she groaned, almost crying. " And before you interrupted me, I came to tell you something very important."  
  
Wufei closed his mouth to listen to what she had to say. His black almond eyes searched hers. Sally was doing her best to control her emotions. She had to tell him the truth, that she was carrying his child...  
  
" Wufei...I...I," she stammered.  
  
" What is it?" he pressed, his impatience doused by her obvious anxiety.  
  
" Well..I...." Sally just couldn't frame the words. How could she have even thought of burdening Wufei with such a revelation on the day they would be separated. He had a mission to contend with. It would be unfair. She knew it was a decent excuse, a good reason to lie to herself. Where was her integrity at this moment?  
  
" Sally...I have to leave in a few moments...please tell me..." he urged gently.  
  
" I...I'm going to miss you," she finally choked out. ' Sally, you're so lame!' she mentally scolded herself.  
  
Wufei's expression softened. He knew he would miss her too. And even if it made him seem the weakest man in the world, he wouldn't restrain himself from embracing her at this moment.  
  
As he reached for her, Sally backed away slightly. She was lucky that the unborn child wasn't large and didn't show too much, but if Wufei happened to touch her waist, there was no doubt he'd be enlightened.  
  
" Sally, what's the matter?" he asked anxiously, " Don't you want me to come near you?"  
  
" Sure I do...it's just I may not want to let you go," she replied, blinking back tears. Wufei's gaze, combined with pregnancy hormones were turning her to mush.  
  
" It's okay, then I shan't torture you," he answered quietly. He leant forward and kissed her forehead softly, brushing her cheek. " Goodbye, Sally."  
  
In a few moments, he was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
" Did you see?" a young Preventer said to his group of comrades who were seated in the caferteria.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Come on, you must have noticed!"  
  
" Yeah, come to think if it, her uniform does strain over her stomach."  
  
" I think Sally Po is pregnant."  
  
" I think you're right, pal!"  
  
" That's what you get for being a hussy!"  
  
" I'd like to see Chang change a diaper! Ha ha!"  
  
" Better still, what if it's a girl?"  
  
" INJUSTICE!" they chorused, falling about laughing and snorting over their sodas.  
  
The little party stopped abruptly when a figure emerged in the doorway. It was Zechs, his face holding a stoney expression.  
  
" I'd watch what you say if I were you," he grated, glaring at them coldly with his ice blue eyes.  
  
The young Preventer agents turned back to their conversation, making sure it was more wholesome, at least until Zechs had left the vicinity.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
" Noin!"  
  
Lucrezia collided with her partner in the hallway. " What's the matter?" she inquired. One look at his face taught her something was amiss.  
  
" I've been hearing idle tales floating around that Sally is pregnant," Zechs replied, grasping both her arms so she could not escape without dealing him the truth. " Is she- or is it just more malicious gossip?"  
  
" No, of course not!" Noin protested, turning away from his gaze, feeling terrible to lie to her one true love.  
  
" I know when you're being dishonest," Zechs insisted. The woman felt a pang of guilt. Lying to Zechs wasn't quite like lying to anyone else.  
  
" I was being dishonest for the sake of not being disloyal," she answered, weakly.  
  
That was enough confirmation for Zechs.  
  
" I am going to MURDER that Chang scoundrel whenever I next see him!" he exploded. " The rogue! Sally is - or was -a respected woman and he has successfully resorted her to THIS."  
  
" I should never have told you!" Noin gasped, seeing the pulse throbbing in his temple.  
  
" How far gone is she?" he demanded.  
  
" At least five months," Noin replied, defeatedly.  
  
" Does Wufei even know?"  
  
" Oh Zechs! As far as I know Wufei is not aware. Please don't enlighten anyone!" Noin pleaded, her voice hoarse and frantic. " Least of all Une! She'll fire Sally. She'll have to bring up her child unemployed and alone, with no family to be of any assistance."  
  
Zechs pondered on these words, then pushed Noin aside and stalked away down the corridor, his face a grim mask. Noin buried her head in her hands. Sally was never going to believe a word that came out of her mouth again. Whether Une found out or not, she was going to lose Sally's friendship for good.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Sally felt a fresh wave of nausea as she prepared to turn the handle on the door of Une's office. It brought back painful memories of the last time she had been confined to her boss's quarters- but this time there was no Wufei to see it through with her.  
  
Suddenly, the door was flung open and Sally found herself stood face to face with none other than Zechs. He wore the most peculiar expression on his face.  
  
" Come on in Sally - Une's waiting for you," he announced, gruffly and then without a backward glance, disappeared round the corner, before the lead weight of guilt on his shoulders caused him to collapse.  
  
Une was facing the wall as Sally entered, shutting the door quietly behind her. She appeared to be fiddling with something.  
  
" Dammit, it's broken for good this time," she was cursing.  
  
" What's the matter?" Sally asked cautiously.  
  
" The electric fan, to cool the room down, it's broken again. I've no choice to to replace it," Une explained. She turned to face Sally, who was stood by the door rather like a rabbit caught under headlights.  
  
" Please sit down", she instructed in a rather pleasant manner, which was unusual for her of late. Despite the intense heat in the office, Sally hurried to comply.  
  
Une studied her employee closely. Although the rest of her face was somewhat pasty, her cheeks were flushed red and beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. She seemed lethargic and ready to faint, probably because of the temperature.  
  
" Why don't you take your thick jacket off?" Une suggested. " It's ridiculous that you should still be wearing it in this weather, especially with my fan not working. You look more suited to an Arctic winter!"  
  
" I'm fine!" Sally snapped, then hastily added, " honestly- I'll keep it on if it's all the same to you."  
  
" Sally, I insist. I can't have you fainting on me now, can I?" Une said, genuininely concerned. " I'll help you unbutton it if you're too tired or hot and bothered to do it yourself."  
  
Sally hung her head, her shoulder's stooping in defeat. There was no way out of this one. She hesitantly shed her jacket, her only protection, letting it drop to the floor.  
  
'How long does it take a person to die of shame?' she thought, as she forced her head up to meet Une's eyes, hardly daring to find out what expression they may hold.  
  
" So it's true." Une's voice was soft.  
  
Sally didn't need to ask what she meant. Now she had lost her thick outer layer, the gently rounded bump under her shirt was no longer concealed and protruded noticeably.  
  
" How...how did you..?"  
  
" Zechs informed me," Une carried on. " He finally squeezed it out of Noin."  
  
" Noin!" Sally gasped, her face contorted with the pain of betrayal.  
  
" I'm sorry but you and I both know what Lucrezia Noin is like when it comes to Zechs, don't we?" Une answered. " You can't be angry with her. Sooner or later everyone was going to find out."  
  
Sally bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around her middle, as if to hide what Une already knew.  
  
" Oh, Sally, how could you be such a fool?" Lady Une spoke up after a pause. " You are one of my best agents - more reliable than Noin - more predictable than Zechs - and for one mistake, look what it's cost you!"  
  
Sally feared Une's voice may raise again. She couldn't cope with another lecture, being called a slut, being humiliated. And the worst thing was that no matter what, she couldn't make herself regret it. Sally hung her head again and cried.  
  
" Now, Sally, I am not going to shout at you, but the question is, what is going to happen to you and this child?"  
  
Sally remained silently weeping.  
  
" Do you honestly expect the child's father to want anything to do with it?" Une continued.  
  
Sally hadn't really considered that. The thought terrified her.  
  
" Do you think he will take responsibility for his actions? You know he is a solitary man not some kind of daddy-kins. What makes you think he will accept the dishonourable label of having an illegitimate child? Could he face it? I don't think so. Wufei Chang, deep down, is a coward."  
  
A murderous look appeared in Sally's eyes; " Don't you ever DARE call him a coward! You don't even know him!"  
  
" He works for me, of course I know him," Une shot back, her niceness shattered by Sally's sudden outburst.  
  
" No! You only see what everyone else sees," Sally argued. " You don't understand him. You don't know him like I do! He isn't a coward! He has a strong, strong heart."  
  
" You are mistaken. In my eyes, he's still a deranged kid! The kid that killed my - "  
  
" Une! Move on with your life!" Sally urged. "That was years ago! Wufei is twenty-one now and he regrets deeply the things of his past. He never wanted Treize to die like that!"  
  
Lady Une was bordering on tears but she stopped herself, her emotions shrouded by a stoney mask. " Sally Po, as you have been loyal to the Preventers for such a long time, I shall not fire you but once the child is born, we must reassess the situation then. Now go."  
  
Sally didn't need telling twice. She left the office and closing the door on Lady Une's misery.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Lady Une entered her apartment very late that evening, not even bothering to switch on the lights in the dim room. She kicked off her shoes ferociously, letting them bang against the wall. Guessing Mariemaia had done her homework and had gone straight to bed, she wandered through the inky blackness for the familiar handle of the bathroom door.  
  
When her hand grasped it, she stumbled inside, feeling the chill of the lino against her bare feet. Slowly, she opened the bathroom cabinet and withdrew a tiny white bottle.  
  
Wandering back into the living room and flicking on a lamp, she sunk down onto the couch. Reaching under the cushions, Une retrieved the half-empty bottle of red wine which had laid hidden under there. The kind Treize had always enjoyed with her on an evening. In the old days.  
  
She tugged at the cork, tossing it across the carpet, then removed the cap on the plastic bottle. Une inhaled deeply as she shook a few of the small sleeping pills onto her palm, then flung them into her mouth, swigging them down with a gulp of wine.  
  
Suddenly, her solitary silence was shattered by the creak of the living room door. It was Mariemaia, looking bleary-eyed, her red hair tousled.  
  
" What are you doing out of bed?" Une demanded. " You should have been asleep ages ago!"  
  
Mariemaia wasn't listening. She had turned her gaze to the dripping bottle of wine her adoptive mother was clutching. Then the open bottle of sleeping pills lying at the foot of the couch, a few sprinkled onto the carpet. Mariemaia was a smart girl and it didn't take a second for her to grasp the situation.  
  
" Why are you doing this? Why are you taking those? You should know pills and alcohol are very dangerous, especially when taken together," Mariemaia stated, fighting to keep her voice calm.  
  
" It's none of your business. Go back to bed NOW, you've got to be up bright and early for school tomorrow."  
  
The girl before Une refused to budge.  
  
" I will, once you tell me why you're taking sleeping pills."  
  
" Why does anyone take sleeping pills, you stupid little girl!" Une bellowed, the alcohol speaking for her. " I couldn't sleep- what is this- the Spanish inquisition?"  
  
" You're not even dressed for bed," Mariemaia argued. " You've just got in from work! And if you do need sleeping pills, why do you need wine to wash them down?"  
  
" I will not tell you again," Une hissed, her voice dangerously soft and low." Get out of my sight until tomorrow morning or you will be sorry."  
  
" Stop doing this! You're hurting yourself! Have more respect for yourself!"  
  
" Don't lecture me on respect!" Une shrieked, making Mariemaia start in shock.  
  
" You'll kill yourself! What'll I do without you?" Mariemaia tried to resist the urge to cry.  
  
" Mother- please!"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Une shouted, smashing the wine bottle against the wall, hardly noticing the pools of dark red liquid travelling down it, staining it. " Don't call me mother! Don't EVER call me mother! I'm not your mother and never will be! Leia Barton was your mother, not me! Do you hear me? Not me!"  
  
Une then curled up on the couch like a baby, facing the wall. She began to sob uncontrollably into the cushions, her whole body shaking with unspoken grief.  
  
Mariemaia's bitterness at Une's cruel outburst turned to fear. She couldn't leave her carer alone in this state but she knew she didn't exactly want to stay in the same room as her a minute longer.  
  
She could easily go out and find someone to help her handle the situation- someone strong like Zechs maybe but the truth was she just felt too ashamed to expose this behavior.  
  
What would become of the Preventers if word got out and more important still- what would happen to her? The social services would deem Une an unfit guardian and have Mariemaia taken away to a strange new family somewhere else.  
  
Biting her lip, Mariemaia gingerly stepped forward and reached out to pat Une's arm in comfort. No response.  
  
" Mother?"  
  
Mariemaia was flung across the room, as a stinging blow dealt by Une landed on her left cheek. She literally saw stars.  
  
" If my f..father saw you now, h..he'd be ash..shamed!" Mariemaia choked, leaning on the coffee table for support as she unsteadily tried to get up. Une was crying again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Fourteen Weeks Later  
  
" Do you want some coffee, Sal?" Noin asked brightly.  
  
" Oh..er..yeah," Sally answered. She was round at her friend's apartment. Zechs was in the kitchen fixing leaking a pipe under Noin's sink.  
  
" I'll have one too while you're at it," he called gruffly. " Although I won't participate in the consumption of the cheese and chocolate sandwiches if it's all the same to you."  
  
Sally giggled faintly for the first time in ages. As Noin passed her the hot drink and joined her on the couch, Sally's mood shifted again and a pensive look clouded her eyes.  
  
" Yes, I know Wufei and the others should have been back a fortnight ago," Noin admitted, as if reading her companion's thoughts. " I'm sure they're okay. It was a long mission, I know - but Lady Une would have said something if there was a problem."  
  
" It's not just that...what if Wufei rejects the child?" Sally sighed, feeling the little kicks inside her. " Une warned me he might."  
  
" You know him better than us," Noin consoled her. " Have more faith in him."  
  
A frantic knock at the door startled both women. Noin hurried to open it and in stumbled Mariemaia, looking desperately dishevelled. " Help me!" she blurted out. " I can't hide this any longer! You've got to help me!"  
  
Zechs set down his spanner and joined the women in the living room. The young red-headed girl was crying into Noin's shoulder, her hands clasped round a white plastic bottle.  
  
" Lady Une..," Mariemaia croaked. " She promised she would get better....she's been okay these past weeks..nice to me....but she's back on these pills! I found them in the bathroom again this morning after she'd left for the headquarters!"  
  
" Hmm, sleeping pills," Sally said grimly, examining the bottle. " You say she's been taking these along with wine? Well that explains her erratic behavior. Sounds like depression to me."  
  
" I asked her what made her so sad..." Mariemaia continued with gulping sobs. " She told me....she'd done a very bad thing...."  
  
" Damn right she has!" Zechs growled.  
  
" No...she meant the mission....her Preventers were supposed to have returned two weeks ago....the last she heard they were having problems....asked for reinforcements but she was too depressed and drunk to listen....and refused....don't be angry, she didn't know what she was saying..."  
  
" Oh...Une how could you?" Noin gasped.  
  
" Now they've not contacted....and she admitted to me...it was a dangerous...perhaps suicidal mission anyway..."  
  
" No!" Sally's face crumpled. " Wufei could be killed! Oh...!"  
  
She could hear the words running through her mind, the words of the man that had died in her arms so long ago '..Every child needs a father...'  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Lady Une lifted her head from her desk wearily. Guilt flooded over her again. Too much guilt. Where was her whisky? She reached in her drawers but the bottle was cold and empty.  
  
" Lady Une!" a stern voice called, as Zechs crashed his way into the office, followed by Sally and Noin.  
  
" I don't understand what you want!" Une retorted.  
  
" You unfeeling cow," Noin hissed under her breath.  
  
" Mariemaia did the right thing, she told us everything about you, your depression and the mission you sent Wufei on!" Zechs replied without a hint of sympathy. " I want the good and honest details from you!"  
  
Une defeatedly told them everything, unable to keep this within the boundaries of her dying heart.  
  
"Leave them any longer, and they'll be killed, the lot of them," Sally shrieked. "Something has to be done! Now!"  
  
" Right, I am going to round up reinforcements and load the explosives into the aircrafts," Zechs decided. " We'll fly out and drop them on the enemy's secret base. That'll put an end to this nonsense. We don't need reports, we need to kill!"  
  
" But...we as Preventers are supposed to be combating war, not promoting violence to get what we want...," Une began. " Bombs would be wrong."  
  
" You have no right to judge the difference between right or wrong in your current state," Noin reminded her. " What about Sally's child? Do you want it's father to die unnecessarily?"  
  
Une hung her head, as Zechs bolted out of the office to carry out his decision. Tears of distress were rolling down Sally's cheeks. Noin patted her shoulder. " C'mon, Sally, let's get you home."  
  
" Home?" Sally yelled. " I'm flying out with the rest of you. I have been separated from Wufei for long enough. Besides, my medical knowledge will be a asset to you.  
  
" But Sally Po, you are due a child in no less than a fortnight," Une protested from behind her desk. " You will NOT be going. You could...lose the baby."  
  
Sally turned savagely on the brown-haired woman. " And what do you care?" she seethed. " You have done nothing but lay the guilt on me for getting pregnant so what's it to you whether the baby dies or not? Huh?"  
  
" Fine," said Une in an unfriendly tone. " But I'm going too."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Hours later, Wufei squinted up into the evening sky beyond the trees. His camp was moderately near a cliff face, where some of the other Preventers were watching far out to sea.  
  
Only yesterday, they had found both their aircrafts - carrying supplies and their weaponry - totally trashed, the food and weapons stolen. A few weeks before that, their transmitters had mysteriously vanished.  
  
The crafts had been hidden in the dense mass of trees but somehow, the enemies from the base must have discovered them. Only why had they not attacked? Something was wrong, and the Preventers on the island were beginning to fear for their lives. The atmosphere was tense.  
  
A group of five had gone into the woods to search for any clues, but that was over three hours ago and they still had not returned. Any hopes of a full report was hopeless. The enemy base was well concealed, as was it's information. During the day, not one person of the other side had been spotted. This had gone on for weeks.  
  
'They must have a plot - a plan of attack by now,' Wufei thought miserably. 'We're all doomed.'  
  
A knot gripped his stomach. With every day that passed, he became more convinced that he would never see Sally's face again.  
  
End of Part 5 


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
" We've got the target! Release the explosives," Zechs ordered through the com.  
  
" Roger," numerous other pilots answered.  
  
Within seconds the bombs hurtled downwards, annihilating the unsuspecting enemy base, scarring the radius of landscape around it. The trees were reduced to scorched embers, birds took to the sky.  
  
" I really don't like this kind of elimination," Noin sighed, whilst keeping her eyes glued to the scene taking place miles below her. " But I guess in this case at least, it's necessary for peace."  
  
" It's inhumane if that's what you mean," Sally answered, knowing who she was really directing these words to. " But then so is sending thirty Preventers potentially to their deaths all for the purpose of some report."  
  
Lady Une winced a little on hearing this. She was seated in the cockpit beside Zechs, who was monitoring the current situation. She didn't think Sally or Noin would ever forgive her for such ruthlessness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Below, on the island, Wufei and the other remaining Preventers had taken cover in the foliage around their camp. One of the Preventer crafts had landed to warn them of the explosions on the base and to keep themselves well away from the danger zone.  
  
Wufei crouched low against a rock, covering his ears from the clamour of the bombs. Despite the situation, he felt a small smile creep over his lips at the thought of justice being served. Those people erecting the military base had obviously thought their secret was safe on such a remote place. They hadn't even expected or retaliated against this.  
  
What happened next could not possibly have been estimated by the Preventers. Shards of broken glass and nails hurled across the camp. Tents were shredded as if they were no more than paper in the sudden explosion. The Preventers flung themselves to the ground once more, all to no avail.  
  
" Damn!" somebody shouted in agony. "A...a nail bomb...!"  
  
After the initial explosion, Wufei found himself lying in a ditch. He reached and touched his face, now a bloody mask. Nails and fragments had pierced his skin deeply. The pain was excruciating. He was bleeding badly, the grass around him was stained crimson.  
  
" I...I can't die like this...." he murmured. " No...not like this...."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Once it was clear the enemy was destroyed, the reinforcements, including Zechs, Sally, Noin and Une prepared to land the aircrafts near to where the Preventer camp had been. They also had fresh supplies and limited medical aid, but this was no match for the catastrophe that welcomed them.  
  
The whole camp had been brought to it's knees. It was very difficult to decipher exactly where the mass of fallen tents and debris ended and where the casualties began.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Sally was frantically unbuckling her seat belt, her face distorted with woe.  
  
" Sally, what are you doing? Zechs hasn't even landed the craft yet!" Noin made a desperate attempt to pull Sally back into her seat belt but it was a difficult task, her stomach being the size it was. Besides, her distraught companion was having none of it.  
  
As soon as the planes were safely on the ground, the Preventers leapt out, ready for action.  
  
Zechs, who was currently in charge of the operation began to give out orders. He took care to remain as composed as possible, so as not to worry the others too much.  
  
" Right. What we need now is to divide our team," he instructed. " Half need to give immediate medical attention to any survivors we may have. The rest must shift rubble and make some sense of things here. It'll be very hard to help anyone with the terrain in this condition. Sally, you'd better- "  
  
He stopped short. Sally was simply nowhere to be found. He turned to Noin.  
  
" Find her," he ordered, a little more sharply than he'd intended to. " I'll go with Une and try and contact a mainland hospital. Someone inform me if there are any sightings of any undesirable characters near here."  
  
" I seriously doubt it," Noin said grimly." I think they've done all the damage they wanted to do- for now anyway."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Sally paced back and forth. All around her she could hear faint moaning and the sounds of equipment being carried to and fro, adding to the dismal scene of chaos. But where was Wufei? She scanned the ground again, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face.  
  
" Sally- over here!"  
  
Sally turned in the direction of that achingly familiar yet strange voice. Wufei.  
  
She ran to him as fast as her pregnancy would allow her and peered over the edge of the shallow ditch. Her breath caught in her throat. That was not her Wufei. It couldn't be.  
  
Sally could hardly make out his features for the coating of blood. He was laid limply, his eyes half-closed, his clothes tattered, his hands clutching his blood-stained chest. There was only one thing for it. Gently, Sally eased herself into the crevice until she was knelt at Wufei's side.  
  
" Wufei, can you hear me?" Sally braced herself for the worst. She wasn't sure if he was still breathing. She hardly dared to find out.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" It's Sally."  
  
" I know. I'd know that voice anywhere." It seemed an intense struggle just for Wufei to put his words together. He tried to reach his hand up to stroke her cheek but winced in pain.  
  
" Shhh, try not to move. You'll only make it worse. It's just a lot of blood, the injuries aren't as bad as they look," Sally assured him.  
  
" They.....they nail bombed the camp...we c..couldn't stop it...just d....didn't know," Wufei felt it seemed important to explain this, for some reason.  
  
She pulled him closer to her, resting his weary head on her stomach. Sally had to mask a smile, despite the circumstances. In his delirious state, he didn't even notice the fact she was obviously carrying a baby. His baby.  
  
As Sally began to dress his wounds, best she could, she felt him flinch.  
  
" I'm sorry if I'm being too rough" she said, matter-of-factly. " It's just we need to do this quickly. You've lost a lot of blood already."  
  
" N..no, it's just - I felt something kick me in the side of the head."  
  
It was now or never. It just wasn't fair to keep him in the dark about his baby any longer. There was no definite guarantee he'd pull through this, although she was certain he would What if he died never knowing his child even existed?  
  
" Wufei, that kicking, it's just the baby. I'm..I'm pregnant," she blurted out. " Eight and a half months, to be precise. You're gonna be a father."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I was meaning to tell you, that day you left. I..I just couldn't," Sally explained, feeling her eyes sting with tears. " I...just didn't want to burden you."  
  
Sally sighed, expecting Wufei to be at least slightly angry at her for keeping him in the dark but instead a sombre look crossed his face; " I am so sorry, Sally."  
  
" For what?" she asked, tying the bandage securely.  
  
" For doing this to you...," he responded weakly. " If I hadn't..."  
  
Sally put her finger gently to his lips; " Wufei, I don't believe in 'ifs'. This is the way it was meant to happen."  
  
At that moment, his face lit up, as if he had discovered a new kind of perception. "Nataku...then it was meant to happen, wasn't it?"  
  
Sally frowned slightly. " Your Gundam?"  
  
" No...my Nataku," he explained in a calm tone. " This is the way things were supposed to be, right? Mieran had to go...so I could have you...and my child could exist."  
  
" Wufei..."  
  
"...and also so I could understand what real love is."  
  
Sally smiled distantly and peeled away his shirt so she could assess the rest of his injuries. Wufei seemed drowsy now. It was probably half the effects of the painkillers she had just pumped into him. His eyelids drooped and rested against her stomach, wrapping his arms around it, comforted by the life inside.  
  
" We'll get you over to the infirmary shortly," Sally told him. " With the others. You're going to survive. You were lucky Une allowed us to come out here. Even a day later could have been fatal."  
  
Wufei wasn't aware of her voice, only murmured a little in his slumber. " Rest in peace, Nataku. Rest in peace."  
  
Sally inhaled deeply and gazed up into the cloudless sky. " Wufei," she whispered to his sleeping form. " I think she heard you the first time...a long time ago."  
  
*************************************************************************** ******************  
  
The camp was beginning to silence as the waxing moon cast a glow above the trees. The remaining, Preventers were those who were unharmed or those deemed fit to stay on the island until Une gave the orders to leave.  
  
After scouring the area thoroughly, the bodies of two of the enemy had been uncovered among the scene of destruction. They had obviously been blazing with resentment over their defeat at the hands of Zechs and the others and so had sacrificed themselves in the nail bomb attack for the sake of giving the Preventers what they thought they deserved.  
  
Their bodies were mangled with injuries that could not possibly have been as a result of the nail bomb alone. It was concluded that they had somehow escaped from their base alive, (despite their serious wounds) after the Preventers had bombed them out and found their way to the camp. The rest was history.  
  
Right now, it was too late to return home and everybody was tired and in low morale. Tragically, a handful of the Preventer victims had died, unable to hold on until they could be taken to hospital. They were to be given hero's burials  
  
Lady Une thought it best to wait until morning. The enemy had been defeated, their base destroyed.  
  
Noin pitched the tent she and Sally were sharing a little further away from the rest of the camp down a small grassy embankment, as she for one hated to be in the view of the Preventer men when she wanted to change her clothing.  
  
Sally really should have accompanied Wufei and other injured to the infirmary but she had refused, saying pregnancy was not an illness and she would not take the place on the craft of someone who's life depended on it. Noin admired her friend's hardy attitude.  
  
" Goodnight, Fire," Sally whispered in the darkness of the tent. It was some kind of little ritual the two women held whenever they dormed together.  
  
" Goodnight, Water," Noin replied with a little giggle. " Are you sure you don't want my pillow for your back? The ground is a little uncomfortable."  
  
" Nah, I'm fine," Sally insisted. The truth was, her back ached like crazy. Whilst she had been concerned for the life of her beloved Wufei and the other victims, she had successfully ignored her swollen ankles and the spiteful pain pressing against her pelvis. Now it was all catching up with her as she tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hours later, Lady Une lay inside her tent, just at the top of the embankment, listening to the silence. Occasionally she would hear the buzz of an insect or the twitter of a bird. That was all.  
  
She breathed deeply, ignoring the thoughts that hammered her mind. They were screaming at her: 'You cold, unfeeling woman. Noin's right! You're a cow! It's all your fault this has happened. You deserved to lose Treize! You deserved to lose your baby! You deserve everything you get!'  
  
Une felt a lump rising in her throat and her chest begin to heave as she tried not to weep. The sound of voices in the tent nearby abruptly extinguished any outburst. She stopped herself to catch on to what they were saying. It was definately Sally and Noin's voices. Maybe they were relaying the days events and discussing Lady Une's cruel persona. Une listened hard.  
  
" Oh, Noin, do you have a flashlight?" Sally was asking.  
  
Didn't sound much like slander to Une's ears as yet.  
  
" No," Noin replied in a whisper, though in the silence of the night, almost anything was audible. " What's wrong?"  
  
" I...I'm not sure...I just want to use the bathroom, that's all."  
  
" Sally, there is no bathroom."  
  
" I know..um... the bushes, then."  
  
Une might have chuckled at this but Sally's voice wasn't in the least humorous. She sounded frightened.  
  
There was rustling which lasted a few minutes, then the sound of Sally returning to the tent. She zipped it up. " Noin, I'm having a baby."  
  
" I know you are - "  
  
" NOW!"  
  
Une gasped, the composed her herself and listened harder.  
  
" Right....now?" Noin asked uneasily.  
  
Sally's voice sounded both frantic. " When I got out of the tent, my water broke. I don't know what I'll do if the contractions don't start and I can't get to a hospital to be induced..."  
  
" Are you having contractions?"  
  
" No, not yet ---------- oooooooooomph --------yep, I think so!"  
  
On hearing this, Lady Une wriggled out of her sleeping bag, grabbed her own flashlight and hurried to get the supplies on the remaining aircraft. Hearing the disturbance, a few agents popped their curious heads out of their tents. They were met with a threatening look from their senior and retreated.  
  
Zechs, knowing Noin was involved in whatever was going on, followed Une, who knew he would not resist her attempts to send him away.  
  
Inside the tent, Sally was struggling to retain a brave face. She knew this was going to be no pushover. So far, her pains weren't unbearable but how long would that last? She was afraid of what would happen when she was pushed over the pain threshold.  
  
Une and Zechs crawled into the tent moments later. Sally cast a wary glance at Une, though right now she could only think of bringing her child into the world safely, and she couldn't risk that over any feud.  
  
Une was carrying the first aid kit, antiseptic and some water, which she had hurriedly heated. It was going to be risky delivering a baby in an unsterile environment but there was no time to do much else.  
  
" How are your contractions coming?" Noin asked anxiously.  
  
Sally couldn't even answer. She was clenching her teeth so tightly she thought her jaw might splinter. Every three or four minutes she'd feel a bout of pain. She had read about childbirth in books when she was gaining medical schooling. Some labors could take far over twelve hours. This was all happening too fast.  
  
Suddenly, she reached out and snatched Noin's slim hand, squeezing it so hard the poor woman almost yelped. But Sally was sure it was nothing to side of the pain she was feeling. It was like bolts of electricity, a kick in the gut, the worst kind of agony.  
  
" Okay, Zechs, I think we need your help," Une ordered in her military bark. " It appears Noin isn't strong enough to be gripped so hard."  
  
Heeding his orders, the tall man crawled behind Sally and supported her from behind. Sally grasped the curve of his arm, digging in with her nails, trying to make him suffer. Noin held her other hand, stroking it and making soothing noises.  
  
" Arggghhhhh," Sally groaned, bracing herself against Zechs' chest and squeezing his arm. " Damn you, damn you, Wufei!"  
  
This went on for at least another hour. All four of them were utterly exhausted, especially Sally. Her chest was heaving. There was a humidity about the air and sweat poured from each one of their foreheads. Sally's clothes were soaked through and through.  
  
" How much longer?" Noin asked, " I hate to see her suffer."  
  
Lady Une was holding up her composure well. She was almost smiling. " Not long, I can assure you."  
  
Zechs was battling pain too; he had pins and needles in his legs and Sally's nails had left merciless dents in his arm. Still, she continued to add more.  
  
Une was sure of it now. " Just one more push....that's it....I got it!"  
  
A small cry immediatley hit the air. In the dim light of the tent, Noin felt the tears rush to her eyes. Even Zechs stared in awe and wonder. The only one who's eyes were tightly closed was Sally.  
  
" Sally," Une whispered. " Open your eyes. You have a son."  
  
Sally stirred and Zechs have her a gentle shove from behind so she could sit up. Her blue eyes blinked at the site of her own baby held firmly in Une's arms. As her comrade shifted the infant into his mother's arms, she dissolved into tears, feeling a new heartbeat against her own. " Oh God, thank you God...."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
" You were wonderful, Zechs," Noin encouraged him as they left the tent. Une had volunteered to stay with Sally and Noin would take over her sleeping spot. She wasn't going to share with Zechs, ESPECIALLY after seeing poor Sally's ordeal. Noin didn't trust her own emotions.  
  
" My, Sally's got some force," Zechs replied, presenting his bruised and dented arm. " Not to mention the cramp in my leg."  
  
Noin smiled wistfully.  
  
" I hope you're not getting broody," Zechs growled, though in good humor. " Because when we're married, we're NOT having a single child after what I just witnessed. If that's how unflappable Sally Po behaved, you'd be lethal!"  
  
Noin let out a small giggle. She gripped his waist and poked her fingers mischievously through the buttons of his shirt, tickling his tummy.  
  
" Who says I'm marrying you?" she said tossing her head.  
  
" Says me."  
  
" Is that an official offer or idle speculation?" Noin purred.  
  
" It's official if you make it official," he answered matter-of-factly. " As in come with me to a church and..."  
  
" Okay, Zechs, please re-phrase that," Noin answered, hardly able to contain her elation. This was the moment she had been waiting for for years. Her dreams had actually materialised right from when she had first become a love-sick school girl.  
  
" Lucrezia Noin, will you be my wife?" Zechs said solemnly.  
  
She nodded equally as formally. " Yes, Zechs."  
  
The two stared strangely at each other for a split second, then he took her in his arms and their lips met in a loving kiss.  
  
" There'll be big diamond ring as soon as we get off this island," Zechs promised her, as they finally broke free.  
  
" And how do you think your sister, Relena, will feel about this new arrangement?"  
  
Zechs grinned gruffly and arched a knowing eyebrow at his fianceé. " I think she'll have a few skeletons in the closet *cough* Heero Yuy *cough**cough* of her own, I can assure you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Lady Une huddled awkwardly against her sleeping bag. The two flashlights remained switched on, casting a warm glow over the mother who was lovingly cradling her baby. Sally had barely spoken a word to Une, it was as if at that moment, the world only contained herself and her child. Une tried to arrange her face into a smile but could not. The wound was hurting inside, too much hurt...  
  
The baby boy began to squirm and whimper. " Ssssh," whispered Sally, rocking him gently against her breast. " Ssssh, don't cry. Your momma's real tired, you know."  
  
Lady Une finally cracked. She couldn't hold her grief in any longer. She felt her tears spill from her eyes and dribble down her cheeks, leaving their bitter salty taste on her lips.  
  
Sally turned her head around on hearing this. She felt the knot in her stomach and that angry tightening feeling in her chest, one that taught her that she hated this woman. Hated her for how she had treated her, how she had treated Wufei...but there was another sensation too, one that reminded her that Lady Une had been her friend, and bridges were better mended than left broken.  
  
" Une, what is wrong?" she chanced, wondering whether the sobbing woman would answer.  
  
Lady Une buried her face in her hands, her chestnut hair draping round her shoulders. " Sally," she choked. " I....I...hate myself."  
  
Sally inhaled deeply. She didn't know in what way to answer. The infant sniffled again and she stroked his dark hair and kissed his soft forehead.  
  
" I...never meant for this to happen to Wufei....he wounded me, that's all," Une continued, her voice wavering. " In his anger, he reminded me of Treize, of everything I'd lost. He told me I wasn't worthy of Treize...and I know he was right. I wasn't even worthy to carry his child...."  
  
" Child?" Sally exclaimed.  
  
Lady Une's face crumpled once again. It was obvious this was painful for her. " A few days after Treize died, I found I was pregnant with his child - it only took once for this to happen. You see why I was so angry with you and Wufei...."  
  
Une paused to wipe away a teardrop.  
  
"...however, a few weeks later, I miscarried the child and since then, I have been fatally wounded. I have failed Mister Treize, I could not even bring his child into the world. So I adopted Mariemaia later and tried to blot everything else out. But it's so hard...I can't forget..."  
  
"Oh, Une!" Sally replied with the greatest sympathy. Une's whole attitude had been because she was still grieving. " I am so sorry."  
  
" No, I am," Une wept. " You see, I could not stand to see love and happiness going on around me, people moving on, and I was still living in the past because you see I have NOTHING left!"  
  
" You have us - your friends," Sally answered. " You are greatly valued."  
  
" I don't have Treize or my own child," Une mourned. " I make myself believe that they are together in Heaven, waiting for me."  
  
" Then I will believe it too," Sally declared.  
  
" You're exhausted, Sally," Une said finally. " I should not burden you with this right now. Get some sleep. I shall hold your son for you."  
  
Sally handed over the baby and Une took him in her arms, wondering how she could have ever thought to deprive him of a father. His almond eyes stared curiously up at her face, then he reached for her finger and clasped it in his tiny hand. He had forgiven her.  
  
" Une," Sally spoke up, before closing her eyes. " Don't forget that Treize has a child who is alive, too. Remember that. Whilst she is alive, you'll always have a family."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chang Wufei slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital ward. Painkillers had numbed the ache of his wounds and there was nothing left to do but revel in the fortune that he was alive at all.  
  
" Wufei," a nurse called, pacing over to his bed. " You're wife is here to see you."  
  
Wufei opened his mouth; " I don't have a - "  
  
Then he knew why she might have thought that. His heart leapt when he saw Sally Po, though she wasn't alone. What she held in her arms made released the strangest sensation in his soul.  
  
" Wufei," Sally said softy, kneeling at his bedside. " I'd like you to meet your son."  
  
The Chinese man could not stop himself from blinking at the sight of the sleeping infant that he had helped to create. He was too perfect for words.  
  
" I...I...he's the most beautiful child I've ever seen," he gasped. " When was he born?"  
  
" Last night," Sally told him. " At the camp. Zechs, Noin and Une were a great help. The hospital let me use their facilities this morning when I flew over. I got shots of antibiotics, the usual procedures."  
  
" But are you sure you're both okay?" Wufei insisted.  
  
" Fine. I only hope you're the same. Don't you want to hold him?" Sally asked softly. Wufei nodded, so she shifted the infant into his outstretched arms.  
  
" Mind his head," Sally chided gently.  
  
" I don't need you to tell me how to hold my child, woman," Wufei answered, sounding comfortingly like his usual self.  
  
He looked down upon the infant's face and thought how much it resembled him.  
  
" Well, we deserved something terrible..," Wufei began.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Sally asked, her brow furrowing.  
  
" For an act of dishonour, we got a blessing from the heavens," Wufei grinned. "Injustice has never looked so sweet."  
  
Sally laughed. " Well there'll be no more acts of dishonour, I can assure you that."  
  
" Well then, I suppose I'll just have to marry you."  
  
Sally's lips curved into a wry smile; " Wufei Chang! What a terrible thing to say!"  
  
Wufei's expression blanked for a second or two; " But I thought marriage was the good and proper way to do things..."  
  
" No! I was talking about the 'suppose' part!"  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Epilogue

The Heart Never Forgets  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve AC 201  
  
Wufei gently lifted his crying son out of the cradle and held him closely to his chest.  
  
" Now now, son, you can't be hungry again," he groaned in exasperation. " No-one ever told me children were this hard work.  
  
Sally chuckled and turned from the mirror where she was combing her hair. Wufei always marvelled at how different it looked down, long blond waves.  
  
" Keep it down," he said to her. " I like it that way."  
  
Sally grinned. " So that means you've finally decided to come to the festive reunion then, does it?"  
  
Wufei bit his lip and concentrated on the infant who was showing no signs of falling asleep. " You never give up, do you?" he said firmly to the baby.  
  
" Neither do I," Sally insisted. " Now are you coming or not? I know you're not really a believer in the Christmas tradition but it's more of a reunion. It'll be good to see your friends again - Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre. And Relena's attending too. I've heard Duo and Hilde have a daughter, you could swap parenting tips!"  
  
Wufei looked disdainful; " Parenting tips from Maxwell?"  
  
Sally tried a different approach. " Look, now Lady Une has stepped down as leader of the Preventers, it's up to you and Zechs like she said, right? You don't want people to like him better for being more sociable, do you?"  
  
" How come women are so good at emotional blackmail?" Wufei said frowning.  
  
" No, only this woman."  
  
" You're a wicked woman, Mrs Chang."  
  
" Please come, Wufei," she pleaded. " It would make me very happy."  
  
Wufei smiled, half because his child had finally hushed, and also because despite their bickerings, he had a wife who he loved more than life itself.  
  
" If it would make you happy, Sally, then I'll come with you."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Two figures, a woman and a girl of twelve walked slowly towards the airport, just as a small flakes of snow began to fall from the morning sky.  
  
" I do hope the weather doesn't worsen, or our flight may be delayed," Lady Une spoke up.  
  
" Well I hope we get a flight out before tomorrow," Mariemaia replied, her blue eyes sparkling with a new lustre. " Because in our new home, we're going to have the best Christmas ever this year."  
  
" I can promise you that," Une answered. " No more doctors, counselling or pills either. I've learnt, Mariemaia, that life is for living and the past needs to stay in the past."  
  
Mariemaia smiled and nodded. " Yes, I agree Une."  
  
" Call me Mother," Une insisted. " And while we're waiting for the plane, I'm going to tell you the greatest love story ever told. It involves a lot of roses."  
  
Mariemaia giggled. Lady Une felt the warmth of the girl's gloved hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately. Her chestnut eyes gazed serenely into the distance and she spoke silently; " Merry Christmas, Mr Treize."  
  
The heart never forgets  
  
No the heart never forgets  
  
You can find someone and live your life  
  
Put an old memory out of your mind,  
  
But the heart never forgets...  
  
~Fin~  
  
So whaddya think? Kit and I hope that wasn't too bad for you. Wanna tell Ashy she has strange dreams? Let us know your thoughts! 


End file.
